


Here To Help

by cmshaw



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-08
Updated: 2005-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph has never particularly reminded him of Dick before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here To Help

Steph has never particularly reminded him of Dick before. Perhaps he should worry that what it takes to make him see Dick in the arch of her back, the shimmy of her hips, and the tension in the spread of her legs is having Bruce's mouth pressed to her clitoris. He's going to have to file that away for consideration later, however. Right now every movement of his own spit-slick hand around the shaft of his cock is providing a wave of sensation that's both distracting and the sort of emotional balm which makes this entire situation seem very nearly acceptable.

He's sitting naked on Bruce's bed, sinking hardly at all into the mattress. Steph is on her back on Bruce's bed next to him; her left hand is gripping his right thigh tightly enough to bruise it, but that stopped being painful (he's filed that away for later worrying as well) at about the time that Bruce laid his hands on Steph's thighs and spread her labia apart with his thumbs before nuzzling in. Steph groaned a little when he started, but now she's gasping for air as Bruce rocks his head purposefully from side to side.

This wasn't among the outcomes for which Tim planned when considering the eventual meeting of Spoiler and Bruce Wayne. Clearly he needs to be more imaginative in the future.

Steph moans again, low and guttural, and her thighs relax slightly. So do Bruce's shoulders. Tim can see that he's shifted his motion and is now running his tongue in slow measured sweeps from Steph's inner labia up to her clitoris. Bruce isn't panting the way she is, but there is a careful pattern to his breathing.

Steph shakes his leg. When Tim looks back at her face, she's got her eyes open and she's looking up at him. "Fuck, he's good," she says, and Tim is clenching his fist around his cock from the sound of her voice before he realizes she's speaking in actual words. Contrarily, the sudden jolt of physical pleasure helps him concentrate. "I mean, duh, right, but -- fuck!" she says again, and there's a roll to her hips that's matched by a flex in Bruce's shoulders, back and forth between them like trading punches.

Tim covers her hand on his thigh with one of his own hands. "Steph, please don't swear," he says faintly, and discovers that he's gone back to staring at her crotch instead of her face when she snorts out laughter and all he can see is Bruce winking at him before pulling away.

"Whoa, hey, hey!" Steph says, grabbing down toward Bruce's retreating head.

"Bear with me a moment," Bruce says, and, shifting his hands underneath her, he flips her over onto Tim. Startled, Tim steadies her shoulders as the top of her head pushes against his stomach; her face is mere inches away from the crown of his cock, which effectively draws his attention away from the way that most of her weight is now resting on her two hands on his thighs. Bruce shows him a tiny satisfied smile and stretches down again.

Steph lunges forward, tipping her head to the side and slamming her shoulder into his stomach. Tim's hands scramble across her shoulders for an instant -- he wants to _see_ -- but she's got the better leverage, and he's knocked onto his back. Steph wraps her arms around his hips as she settles down on top of him; she's got one hand in the small of his back and the other on his ass, and his cock is, in fact, wedged between her breasts as she writhes and moans. From this angle most of what he can see is merely suggestive; Bruce is holding Steph's ass tilted upward, and her skin and his scars are flushed the same bright red. The sounds Bruce's mouth make against her ass are wetter than the ones he made performing cunnilingus, and she's louder as well. She starts out wordless, rising into a scream as her hand on his ass digs into him and begins pulling him upward into short thrusts against her chest, but then she's begging him: oh god, oh fuck, Tim, Tim, _Tim_, and he buries his hands in her hair and lets her move him.

He jerks in surprise as Bruce's knuckles run up the inside of his right knee, and Steph lashes out with her teeth and bites him hard just below the ribcage as Bruce lifts her up again. Her arms unwind from around him and there's a phantom breeze across his testicles that is surely, surely not actually freezing, and Bruce is urging him closer with a hand now clasped around his knee. Tim wiggles down the bed until Steph's breasts are brushing his collarbones and he has to spread his legs wide around Bruce.

"I'd like to do _this_," Bruce says, and Steph gasps.

"Yes," she says in something that sounds very nearly like her voice, and Tim doesn't know what to do with his hands.

"Steph?" he asks, and she bends down and kisses him. She kisses him deeply and hungrily, and wraps her hand around his cock -- no, her hands are braced on either side of his head. That's Bruce's hand on him. Tim pushes up into Bruce's grip and moans against Steph's tongue, and it takes him some time to figure out that what Bruce is doing is rolling a condom down the shaft of his cock.

When he tries to pull his head back, Steph follows him down and kisses him into the mattress until he's moaning again and Bruce's fingertips are brushing through the curled hair above his testicles. When she finally lifts her mouth away, she's panting and grinning at him, and it's highly probable that the next time Dick smiles he'll be thinking about Steph instead, Steph and breasts and Bruce's hands. Tim thinks he'd have nothing but a breathless _yes_ if Steph wanted him to say anything out loud, but neither she nor Bruce bother with asking; she keeps shifting back, and the head of Tim's cock is sliding between her labia now. Bruce's hand pulls his shaft up and presses him inside of her and Tim bites his lip, knowing that he can't stop the sounds he's making, knowing that he's rolling his hips upward and that his eyes are closed and that Steph's vagina feels better than everything and nothing at all like anything he could've imagined it would.

Steph moans a breathy exhale and says, "Oh, fuck me," and Tim wants to, he's reaching for her breasts, but she grinds down onto his cock and bends forward again, and he's only grabbing at her shoulders. Her weight shouldn't be enough to pin him down, but his arms are trembling and she's shaking on top of him and it's Bruce: Bruce is leaning on her hips, on her ass -- Bruce is licking her, penetrating her, _fucking_ her again with his tongue. He can feel Bruce's hand moving between their stomachs and Steph screams again. He can feel her rocking around his cock and she's shaking so hard he feels like he's drowning. That's an orgasm. That has to be her orgasm and he's feeling it in her vagina and in her shoulders and in the way her breasts are shivering against him.

Steph lifts herself up slightly and gasps for air. Tim feels lightheaded himself. Every movement Steph makes causes his hips to twitch and his mind to crumble with pleasure. He's going to have his own orgasm very soon, he thinks, and when Steph presses her mouth against his cheek and then lifts herself entirely off of him it's only delaying the inevitable.

She flops heavily on the bed beside him and laughs and says, "Fucking _Batman_. And _Robin_. Jesus, Tim." And she takes his hand in hers and holds it tight, which he needs because Bruce is coming for him directly now. He doesn't know -- he's staring up at the ceiling and gasping and that feels like, again -- no, that can't be anything but Bruce's mouth. He can feel lips and that's a tongue and Bruce is sucking hard. He's pulling up -- he's rolling the condom back _up_ Tim's cock and spitting it off to the side away from Steph and now it's just Bruce's mouth on his cock. Tim reaches down between his thighs and opens his eyes and his hand is on the top of Bruce's head and this would be his own orgasm, right now, unstoppable, into Bruce's mouth.

"I can't believe you're so loud," Steph says nonsensically in his ear. He clings to her hand, the only stable point in a world of slippery sheets and hands on his knees and Bruce's tongue here and there across his stomach; he hasn't had vertigo like this since the first time he leapt from Wayne Tower, and the fact that that makes him want to giggle makes him think of Dick again, and Steph, and breasts, and then Bruce's hands are just Bruce's hands and he can open his eyes again. He's on his back in Bruce's bed holding Steph's hand, and he just had sex. Is possibly still having sex. Bruce looks up at him and smiles, and another shiver runs through him.

He's definitely still having sex.

He should file this uncertainty away for later too.

"Tim can be quite loquacious when he must," Bruce says gravely, and he lets go of Tim's thighs to loom over Tim. One heavy hand behind his neck lifts him up into the kiss. He's still holding onto Steph with one hand; one free hand is not enough to balance on while he's still shaking like this. He needs air, and some self-control. Bruce's kiss isn't as demanding as Steph's, and he pushes his tongue into Bruce's mouth, pulls back for a deep breath, and breathes carefully through his nose as he leans back in.

"'Loquacious'," Steph says, and Tim feels her moving. Bruce abruptly bites his tongue, not very hard, and breaks the kiss. They both look down, and Tim sees Steph's hand on Bruce's erect cock. Bruce's hand on his neck tightens ever so slightly every time Steph jerks her hand, and what that says about Bruce's arousal is wonderful. Tim shifts his legs around until he can drop to all fours, finally letting go of Steph's hand. Bruce tightens his grip on Tim's neck and shifts his own legs until they're stretched to either side of Tim and then finally, finally, Bruce pulls Tim's mouth onto the head of his cock.

Tim hangs his head down and sucks, feeling his cheeks stretch as he drops his jaw and curls his lips in. He strokes his tongue across the head of Bruce's cock and the taste of it is exactly as it should be. The bitter-salty taste, the way Bruce is sweating, even the softness of it against his lips -- why is it that this, of everything tonight, is what turns out to be just as he'd imagined it? (The list of things for his later consideration is becoming unwieldy.) He bobs his head toward the base of Bruce's cock and draws back, with Bruce's hand sliding up to the back of his head just as it should, and then Steph prods him in the shoulder and says, "Shove over, Boyfriend Wonder."

He pulls off of Bruce's cock and blinks at her. She grins back, easy and happy, and drapes herself half across his back. One of her breasts is rubbing against his side and Bruce is spreading his legs wider around both of them.

"It's totally not fair that cocksucking is such a good look on you," she says.

"Everything's a good look on you," Tim says. "I'm just trying to keep up."

When Steph smiles like that, Tim often finds it difficult not to beam sappily back at her. "You're flattering me while you're sucking Batman's dick," she says. "I really just _love_ you. Go on, keep going," and Bruce's hand on his head is urging the same thing, so he twists around until he can see her out of the corner of his eye and puts his mouth back on Bruce's cock.

He can see and feel Steph leaning closer, and also Bruce's hand is twisting until it's pulling on even the short bristly hair on the back of Tim's head, but it's still a surprise when Steph licks up his chin, across the shaft of Bruce's cock in his mouth, and over his far cheek. Bruce isn't letting him pull off this time to ask, though, and after a moment her mouth comes back, half kissing his spread lips and half sucking on Bruce's cock. Bruce actually groans out loud.

Steph looks up and says to him, "Hey, I said I was here to help," and comes back to lick Tim's lips. She leans more of her weight on Tim's back and brings her hand up, too, wrapping it around Bruce's cock again and jacking it between the base and Tim's mouth. She kisses Tim on the cheek and sucks on his earlobe and moves her hand faster as Bruce groans and groans again and lifts his hips slightly and hauls Tim up by the hair just before he reaches orgasm.

The first part of Bruce's ejaculate runs across Steph's cheek, but the rest winds up on Tim's chin and throat. Bruce is panting, now, and Steph continues jacking him until he releases Tim's hair and grabs her wrist instead. "Enough," he growls, and Steph kneels up and kisses him. Tim crawls backward until he can watch them; Steph kisses Bruce with the same wildness she used on him, her bare breasts pressed against his chest and his hand still wrapped completely around one of her wrists, and he tries to imagine them in their cowls. He can't see it, and then suddenly he can't _not_ see it, purple and black and Gotham tangled together.

He's never been more glad to be Robin.


End file.
